


Cry For Help

by QuietDoe



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: F/M, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDoe/pseuds/QuietDoe
Summary: Simon's nightmare is seemingly over, but what happens if it's passed onto a new patient? What would happen if he were to be dragged back into the mess of his book of inner torment?Is there truly... Help?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first FanFiction in sometime, so any help is recommended. I would advise finishing Cry of Fear before reading as this contains spoilers and references. Also contains the main story of an OC.  
> Please enjoy!

Faint streams of the murky dawn's light slipped through the slits of the blinds, forcing her out of bed. This room... Didn't look familiar. Didn't feel it either, yet still, she walked. Each lit candle cast her to the path of... Something.

‘So many times, am I led here. Led to this… Path, of destruction. Washed into this confusing mind-set. Drowning in sorrow and I-! Nothing works. Nothing’s right. Just please… Be alright…’

~~~

Rapid tapping was heard as the woman darted off into an unknown direction. How did she end up in the streets? This would be the logical question, if logic applied. Surrounding her were various opening – alleyways, shops, roads – all giving entry to horrific disfigurements. It was cruel to call them such, cruel to run… Had not one attacking her earlier. Twists and turns where what it took to escape, followed by the rushing blood in her ears and the hard lump in her throat which was her own heart. Nothing but the sound of agonising groans and terrifying shrieks pursued her through the darkened (and seemingly abandoned) city. What the hell happened to this place?

Yet another wrong turn literally threw her into a monster’s arms, causing her to squeal in terror as she took one final turn in an alleyway. She was running out of breath and she needed to lose them – fast! Her final effort? To climb the chain link fence. And with a hearty leap… She only just made it.

Just…

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short introduction to the series. Sorry it isn't too lengthy, but I don't want to give away certain things soon. Also, I'm trying to follow the format of the main game.


End file.
